


Twilight, But Good

by billyteddytrash, Magsy_B



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: BDSM, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Glitter, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Romance, TW: Blood, Vampires, slight AU, twilight - Freeform, werewolfs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billyteddytrash/pseuds/billyteddytrash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magsy_B/pseuds/Magsy_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first book of the Twilight Saga, rewritten to add all the things the readers actually want: sex and gore! Basically, I'm keeping plot (somewhat) the same, but the characters are really different, and the basic setting is similar (but in Canada, 'cause I'm Canadian and don't know much about the US). I'll slow the relationship down and cut the creepiness. The vampires are going to have pulses, because it bothers me that Edward can get hard without one. The werewolves are actual werewolves, with the full-moon having a major effect. My goal is to update with a chapter a week, probably less though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twilight, But Good

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome readers! This is the Preface, and it hints at a HUGE twist in the original plot! Also, I will steal plot points from the other books in the series, though I may alter them slightly. For example, Bella/Jacob will be a much bigger thing! So basically, this is Twilight, rewritten to be less creepy, longer and with more Jacob/Bella! Also Bella is a punk rock goddess, Edward is a womanizer, and Jacob is a suave, debonair manslut.

Death is, considering the length of my life so far, not something I’d really given thought to. In the last few months, it had breached my mind more than I’d ever wanted. In my current situation, I guess I’m a little bit surprised. Who gets to see how they die and think, well that was unexpected?

Black, soulless eyes burned into me as the man smiled. Like the rest of them, he was handsome beyond belief. He smiled, the beauty turning into something tainted and unholy. I could barely breath, and despite the Phoenician heat, I felt terribly cold.

If I could choose why to die, this would be the best reason to think of. Better I than the ones I love. If there is a heaven then I’m sure martyrdom would get me in there, right?

If I hadn't stepped out of my comfort zone and gone to live in what I thought was the worst place on earth, I’d have never fallen in love like I have. I don’t regret that decision. My choice was made the second I stepped on that plane. If I had known I really would get to heaven, I would have done it a long time ago.

The man stalked forward, enjoying the game. He liked the fear in my eyes, I could sense it. He slowly came towards me and crouched low to the ground. Edward moved too fast for me to see when he struck.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a great undertaking. I'd like to thank SomeRandomWhovian for editing and writing the smut-that-is-to-come, and I'd like to thank Stephenie Meyer for writing these books in the first place.


End file.
